Twilight100 Lyrics Theme
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Multiple drabbles all written for LJ's twilight100 "Lyrics" theme. Varying genres, ratings, and content. If you do not read the header at the beginning of each story, I am not responsible for what you see here.
1. Just Dance

**Title:** Just Dance  
**Team:** Human  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Song:** "Just Dance" - Lady Gaga  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Alice; Alice/Jasper (kinda)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Alice convinces herself to forget about everything, so she can just dance.  
**Time Period:** Pre-Twilight.

---

_Just dance, gonna be okay_

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance, spin that record babe_

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance, gonna be okay_

_Duh-duh-duh_

_Dance, dance, dance. Just-ju-ju-just dance._

They glided across the floor, each move, every step flawless. She looked at her partner, a vampire she hardly even knew, but one she predicted would have the same skill and grace as she.

She had so much on her mind. Tomorrow would be a big day. Right after this competition, she'd be leaving to a little diner to meet Jasper Whitlock, a vampire who was looking for change after feeding on humans for a century.

She would give him that change, but until then, she had to keep up her façade. So she continued dancing, and thinking about Jasper.

_Just dance…_


	2. Bring Her to Life

**Title:** Bring Her to Life  
**Team:** Human  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Song:** "Bring Me to Life" - Evanescence  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jacob; Jacob/Bella  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Jacob has to bring her back to life.  
**Time Period:** New Moon.

---

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

She was empty, numb. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Going through the motions her mundane life required, not really seeing or hearing anything or anyone. She was alive, but she wasn't _living_. She thought Edward wanted more than that for her.

He knew how she felt, every time he looked into her dull eyes. Cullen had hurt her, _killed_ her even. Bella was only a shell now, and he had to find some way to help her. Sitting in his room, he discovered a way. He would become her best friend, her confidant.

He would bring her back to life.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_


	3. Second Place

**Title:** Second Place  
**Team:** Human  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Song:** "Without You" - Dixie Chicks  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jacob; Bella/Edward  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** He was stuck in second place.  
**Time Period:** End of Eclipse.

---

_Without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart's stuck in second place, ooh_

_Without you_

The invitation, the letter…it was all a slap in the face. I knew Bella wanted me there, but did that bloodsucker really have to send me an invitation? The leech was gloating.

I could feel body trembling as I shoved the door out of my way, running on all fours in seconds. I ignored the others, hating that they knew my every thought, every feeling. Why couldn't I just be alone?

"Are you okay, Jake?" I heard Seth ask me, genuinely concerned.

Stupid kid, of course I wasn't okay. She chose the bloodsucker…

She put my heart in second place.

_Without you…_


	4. Too Sexy

**Title:** Too Sexy  
**Team:** Human  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Song:** "I'm Too Sexy" - Right Said Fred  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Emmett; Rosalie/Emmett  
**Warnings:** ...Absolute goofiness.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry. XD  
**Summary:** Emmett is too sexy.  
**Time Period:** None intended.

---

He turned toward the radio as his favorite song came on. He figured, hey, why not?

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

He rid himself of his shirt, dancing along in front of his mirror to the song.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_

He was strutting around his room, pretending he was a model on a catwalk.

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

He hit his rear lightly, trying not to laugh at himself.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

As the song neared its end, Rosalie strode in, and saw her husband dancing to a ridiculous song, and even singing along.

"Emmett… what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie asked, astonished, annoyed, and angry.

He turned toward her, and grinned. "I'm _sexy_."


	5. Three Wooden Crosses

**Title:** Three Wooden Crosses  
**Team:** Human  
**Challenge:** Lyrics  
**Song:** "Three Wooden Crosses" - Randy Travis  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Edward; Bella/Edward  
**Warnings:** Death mentioned.  
**Author's Notes:** I kinda bent the song and put it into Edward's past. Lol.  
**Summary:** He wouldn't let her become one of them.  
**Time Period:** Twilight

---

_A farmer and a teacher, a hooker and a preacher,_

_Ridin' on a midnight bus, bound for Mexico._

_One's headed for vacation, one for higher education,_

_An' two of them were searchin' for lost souls._

_That driver never ever saw the stop sign,_

_An' eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime._

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway,_

_Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows._

As Tyler Crowley's truck spun out of control toward Bella Swan, his body tensed and he lunged into action. It felt like eternity, and he wondered if he could get there in time.

He remembered many years ago, when that Mexico-bound bus got hit by an eighteen-wheeler. There were 5 of them on the bus: a farmer, a teacher, a preacher, a hooker, and himself. Only he and the hooker survived, the others remembered as three wooden crosses on the side of the highway.

He couldn't let Bella's life end like that; he wouldn't let her be remembered like that.

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway…_


End file.
